I Will Love You Through It All
by StrikeTeamShip
Summary: Barry and Caitlin are expecting twins, a boy and a girl. These babies will changes everyones lives forever. SnowBarry.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"BARRYYYYYY" I yelled, hands covering my plump belly. "I want cookie dough ice cream"

"Honey, Iris has just gone to pick you some up after you finished the other… 7 pots." Barry stated after quickly surveying the area that was covered in ice cream pots. Never had Barry thought he would have a beautiful wife, coming up to their one year anniversary, who is half way through her pregnancy of their child.

"Cait, Barry. I got the ice cream." Iris said, appearing in the doorway of their small living room.

"Thanks. Barry, I think we need a new house. When the twins come there is not going to be enough room. I mean, its fine for us but we need another bedroom for guests too. Iris and Eddie can't keep sleeping on the sofa." I said with a little sigh.

"Okay then. Get your bag, we are going house hunting." Barry said, looking at Iris.

"Yeah I'll just get going." Iris muttered, waving before heading out the door.

* * *

"Okay, so this house has 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a library, a dressing room, a study, a large family living room, a utility room and cellar joined to the large open plan dining room and kitchen" The person who was showing us around, Chris said as he opened the front door to the large, modern family house that was painted white with ivy crawling up the front. It had a double garage and double parking space, perfect for gatherings.

The inside was perfect. It had white carpet and white walls in the large hallway that lead to five doors. There were grand stairs that led upstairs with a silver banister on each side of them. We then went into the kitchen diner to see a large kitchen with an island in the middle. The worktops were black granite and the cupboards were shiny and white with a door leading to a utility room and another to a cellar. There was an archway leading to a big dining area. After, we went into the next room, the living room. It was large and plain, but Barry and I could add some character to it. The study was medium sized and had built in shelves for mine and Barry's documents. The bathroom had silver tiled walls and white tiled floors, but was fairly small. The other room was a storage room for coats and shoes.

Next, we went upstairs and saw a large hall with 6 white doors. The first two doors lead to the two biggest bedrooms which both had ensuites. The master bedroom had a door leading to a dressing room which had a plush pink square seat, a huge walk in wardrobe and built in remote control shelves. The two ensuites had silver tiles on the walls and white on the floor, a big bath which had dolphin taps, a toilet, bidet, sink and shower. The other bathroom did not have a shower, only a bath. The library was small but would be perfect for our, I mean my, extensive collection of books.

When Chris had left I said to Barry "This is perfect!" he smiled.

"You really want it, don't you?" I nodded furiously. "I think this will be a perfect place to bring up the babies. Nice neighbourhood, a little out of the city, new build, modern, plenty of room and everything we need."

"And it has a library. Have any other girl come here, they will be squealing over the dressing room while I am over here with my nose in a book." I joked. Barry laughed and took my hand, whisking me down the stairs.

* * *

"Barry, can you get that last box for me?" I asked as he nodded, running back to our old house to get the last box. I laughed as I started unpacking a box labelled 'living room'.

"Got it!" Barry cheekily grinned at me. Soon after I was enveloped in yellow light as Barry started unpacking around me. "Done!" He exlaimed.

"Wow. Even faster than packing Mr. Allen." I said as I leant up to him.

"All to please you Dr. Allen." He muttered, landing a quick kiss on my lips. "Now come on, Pregnant Elephant Lady must be getting pretty hungry now." He grinned at me before disappearing before I could slap him.

"Barry, after can we decorate the twins' bedrooms?" I called out, going into the kitchen.

"Okay, so for the girl, I want white walls with a baby pink feature wall, her cot is white and so is her wardrobe, chest of draws and pirate chest for her toys. She will have the ensuite because when she is older she will _not_ want to share a bathroom with her brother."

Before I has even finished my little rant about men's bad hygiene, Barry had painted the walls and was sat in a chair eating a chocolate bar.

"That okay Dr. Allen?" He challenged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that's fine. Okay lets go sort out our bouncing baby boy's room."

"So I was thinking white walls, with a forest going around the skirting boards, he has the same furniture as his sister so as soon as the base has dried you can get going on the forest." I handed him the piece of paper with it drawn on. His eyes widened "Good luck. I am going shopping for baby supplies"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

When I was walking back to my car, I passed a sign which read 'puppies for sale' so I decided it wouldn't hurt to have a look. I knocked on the door and a middle aged woman came to the door.

"Hello, may I please look at your puppies?" I asked.

"Sure, come on in. My names Liz and these are the darlings themselves."

I looked at them closely and identified them as Labradors.

"Labradors are great with kids." She said quietly, she had noticed I was pregnant. "When are you due?"

"Two months, twins. They are a boy and a girl." I said proudly. I looked down at the lively puppies that were currently crowded round my feet. I picked one up and it sneezed. It was a rich chocolate brown and chubby. I saw that there were two black, one brown, three gold and one sat in the corner with its head held high which was a beautiful near-white colour. It padded gracefully towards me, it had a beautiful presence.

"Ah, this one's a girl. She is really gentle." The puppy sniffed the air around me before sticking her big tongue out and licking my hands. The chocolate puppy was asleep with its head pressed against my thigh, subconsciously kicking most of the puppies away from me. I giggled at it.

"Um, would it be okay if I could just call my husband about getting one?" I asked, putting the proud dog down and waking up the chubby boy. Liz nodded as I took out my phone. It rung twice.

"Hey, Snow" I heard from the other side.

"Barry can we get a puppy" I blurted out. "because, you know, it will be good for the kids to grow up with one" I quickly covered up.

I heard a sigh "What type?"

"Labrador"

"Cait, I don't know-"

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeee" I pleaded.

"Okay, okay" he grumbled in annoyance.

"Yay! Thank you! Love you, bye" I ended the call.

I picked up the regal puppy and took her to Liz who was waiting with her pink lead collar, bed and some toys.

"I think you took quite the liking to her" I nodded.

"Me and my husband would like her please" Suddenly a thought came to my head. "wait there I said putting the puppy down and rushing to pick up the eager chocolate boy. "I want him as well, I think my husband will like him more than her." I said with a smile. Liz smiled and went to get the boys green collar, lead, bed and toys. She got back just as I had finished fitting mines pale pink collar and lead. Liz passed me the dog after I had paid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out the door, puppies padding along next to me. I now needed to head to the nearest pet shop to buy them food. I bought them food and water bowls, a mat each, dog biscuits, coats for the winter as it was autumn now, pink and green and dog food.

* * *

I came through the door with the boy walking goofily next to me while my little girl walked with strange grace.

"You got two" I looked to the stairs to see a Barry trying to look disappointed at me.

"Yeah. This one's yours" I picked up the boy and passed him to Barry while I pointed to the girl "and this ones mine"

"Heya big fella" Barry cooed at the dog while its tongue fell sideways out of his mouth. "So we have twins on the way, and now we have to deal with two new puppies! How old are they? Are they fully vaccinated? Are they good with kids? Who's gonna look after them while we are away?"

"10 weeks, yes, they are Labradors of course they are, Iris and Eddie I already talked to her. Calm down, Speedy, you are starting to sound like me."

"Yeah I guess I am. So lets get these guys set up. I am going to call him Flash, after me."

"Haha, mind that ego." He grinned at me. "Mines going to be called…" I looked at her hard. "Lilac or Desiree?" I questioned him.

"Lilac, I like the name Desiree for our little girl." He grinned "Oh by the way Cisco is coming over later."

"That's fine" I said, while I started to tidy up for Cisco to arrive.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I am seriously new to this so if you could review or leave a comment about anything to do with my stories I would be so grateful.**

**Ella**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

"'Sup Flash, Lady Flash." Cisco shouted as he swung open the door to our house, his ever present gummy sweet still stuck to his mouth after 3 years of me knowing him. He dragged behind him a suitcase. He didn't mention him staying over. "Hope you don't mind, dude"

"No, of course not, Cisco." Cait said from the Romeo and Juliet style balcony at the top of our stairs.

"Ah, there is the elephant Huntress herself." He said while he enveloped her in a huge hug, struggling to get his arms around her ever growing waist. "You look like that purple girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. What was her name again…" He said while snapping his fingers.

"Violet" I said whilst leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"That's it!" He exclaimed as he turned around and pointed at me "That would make a _great _Metahuman name 'Violet Viper'. You like, Frosty"

"Stop you." Caitlin managed to get out between laughs as she lead him to the living room which we had decorated with ornaments, mirrors, a TV, some new black leather sofas and candles. He was, of course, referring to Caitlin's newly found ability of creating ice by absorbing heat.

* * *

_"__Barry! What is happening to me? Barry!" Caitlin screamed as she was encased in a flurry of cold wind and shards of ice._

_"__C-C-Cait I am g-gonna get-t you out o-okay?" I asked as my body temperature dropped dangerously low. Caitlin had lost control because she found out Dr. Wells was the Reverse Flash. She became angry. She started creating ice and had covered the whole Lab in a sheet of inch thick ice. I tried to move towards her but my body had gone into shut down._

_"__Caitl-lin I c-can't g-get to y-you. T-try to calm d-d-down. T-think of all t-the g-g-good times w-we had. M-me, you a-and C-Cisco. A-all the p-parties w-we didn't want to g-g-go to b-but had-d a g-great time s-secretly. All t-the times w-we t-tried to g-get me d-drunk." Now it was getting slightly warmer and her features began to soften again "All the t-times we l-laughed at C-Cisco's flirting m-methods. And all t-the times we h-had fun t-together." She was now back to normal and holding on to me as if she knew she would die in that moment._

_She took me to a different lab and got me lots of blankets and sat with me until she was sure I was better. For longer. Then she kissed my cheek._

_"__Thank you" Then she left. I felt my cheek where her touch left a lingering sting of electricity._

* * *

I smiled at the memory of the first time she had kissed me, even if it was just my cheek.

"Hey, Speedster! You coming?" I heard Cisco's booming voice ask, his presence filling up the big house in a way that neither me nor Caitlin could ever hope to. I walked through to the living room where Cisco had made himself at home with his feet on the coffee table and Flash sat in his lap, happily licking his face that was covered in… Dog food?

"You didn't tell me you had dogs!" Cisco said happily and went into a whisper, pointing at Lilac "I don't think that one likes me though, she tried to bite me and she looks a little snobby"

"Don't call my baby snobby!" Caitlin exclaimed defensively, hugging Lilac tight. Cisco put his hands up.

"Well how about we show Deathstroke over here to his room?" I sadi while Caitlin lead the way to the guest bedroom.

When we got into Cisco's room we saw that it was decorated with fairy lights and had a dressing table with hairbrushes and some perfumes.

"I thought Iris or Felicity were going to be the first people to stay over" She explained as she held Lilac close to her chest. "We'll just leave you to unpack" Caitlin and I went downstairs to go and get some coffee. She was currently leaning on the island with big wide eyes staring at me.

"Sooo." She started "Have you thought of any names that you like yet?"

"Uhh. No not really. I like Jasmine or Desiree for a girl aaaand Oliver or Clint for a boy?"

"I like Jasmine and Desiree. Or how about Annabelle. Then we can call her Bella, Belle and Anna. Or Elsa. Because you know, she might just be an ice queen like I am." She flicked her wrist and turned a bottle of water to ice.

"Orrrrrr you can just call them Cisco and Ciscoette." Cisco said, spinning round on one of the breakfast bar chairs. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We are _not_ calling our daughter Ciscoette." Caitlin said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but you never said bouncy baby boy wouldn't be called Cisco" they continued their argument while I went to go and pick up the phone because it had started ringing.

"Hello, Allen residence" I said to the speaker.

"Hey! Barry, is Caitlin there. I wanna check that she is eating right, because Auntie Felicity would not want her neice and nephew to be unwell." Felicity said.

"Yeah, sure. Cait, Felicity is on the phone" I said, bracing myself for the squel.

"eeeeep." Yep there it was. They started to talk about shopping, the twins, her diet and everything in between so I blocked them out and turned to Cisco.

"BRO I CAN'T HEAR!" Cisco shouted at me.

"YOU GET USED TO IT!" I shouted back.

"Calm down you don't need to shout" he said while he protected his ears.

"Uhm, Cisco, you realise that Flash is trying to eat your sweets?"

"Down, boy. These are _mine_."

"And they could kill him" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah that too" He said. Caitlin had just got off the phone because Felicity had to hack into the CIA for 'Research Purposes'

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Well she asked what I was eating and I said a lot of ice cream. But then she said I should be eating healthy foods but who eats healthy foods anymore? So I said that they make me feel ill so she said I should be drinking smoothies made from fruit and vegetables" she made a face of disgust. Cisco looked up from his phone.

"You guys looked like you need some more baby stuff so I organised a baby shower for you. The Arrowcave guys are coming in their Arrowmobile, Iris and Eddie, Joe, guys from the CCPD and a few girls" he said cooly.

"What! When are they coming?!" Caitlin exploded. Darn mood swings.

"Tomorrow, 2 'o'clock. Who's a good boy. You're a good boy" Caitlin jumped out of her seat and went got tidy or something.

"See what you've done?" Cisco just shrugged.

I ran up the stairs to see Caitlin furiously putting clothes and shoes in the walk in wardrobe. I went to go tidy the rest of the house while she did out room, I was done in a few seconds.

"Cait, I think we are ready for them. We can go food shopping tomorrow. We will even take Cisco it will make him bored out of his mind" I said into her soft hair. She was tired so I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, Lilac curling up against her body. I smiled and went out the door, turning the light of as I left.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Not going to be able to add new chapters for a couple of days because school is starting soon :( just keep reviewing and comment any names you would like for the babies and I will see what I can do. Thanks.**

**Ella**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N **

**This one contains some spoilers for if you haven't watched the mid-season finale yet.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Barry was woken up by the strangely pleasing feeling of Flash's wet tongue licking his face. He opened his eyes to the bright room, squinting as his eyes got used to the sunlight. He looked down at

at Caitlin and saw that their legs were tangled together in a mess and her head was in the crook of his neck. He slowly traced circles over forearm until she finally stirred. Her button nose wriggled as she slowly came out of sleep and sleep she said groggily

"What time is it?" Barry checked the clock.

"Ten 'o'clock" he closed his eyes "TEN 'O'CLOCK! Come on, Elephant Woman, we have to go buy food for our guests. We need baby balloons and fairy lights and lots and lots of food. You know how much food I eat." He ran down the stairs carrying Caitlin bridal style into the kitchen where Cisco was sat drinking coffee.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Barry quizzed.

"Because you looked so cute. Check this out, I posted pictures of you two sleeping and now #BiggerThanAPregnantElephant is trending on Twitter." Caitlin just blew some cold wind in his direction and went to go get some breakfast.

"Come on, we are going food shopping as soon as Caitlin is ready."

"But your not even... Dressed" he finished as a fully dressed Barry stood in front of him "Toché"

* * *

An hour later Caitlin was ready and came through the living room where Cisco and I were watching Football.

"Woah, Caitlin we could hear you stomping down the stairs. Careful you don't break them." I smirked at Cisco's comment which earned a death stare from Caitlin.

"This" she said, motioning to her belly "is your fault" she turned around and head for our bigger car, a Range Rover which we bought as soon as we found out about the twins.

"I and so boooooored" Cisco whined throwing his head back.

"Nearly done now. Just a few more bits to get before we can go." I said, pushing the trolley.

"If this is what the twins are gonna be like, our lives are over" Barry whispered to me, kissing my cheek as he picked something off the shelf. I got the last few things and turned to Cisco.

"Right, let's get going." He did a silent thank the Lord motion. While we were leaving I saw Dr. Wells and the look he gave us chilled me the core. It was a look of hate and hurt.

"You okay?" Barry asked, hand immediately to my forehead "you've gone pale"

"I'm fine" I managed to get out with a small forced smile.

* * *

"Hey hey SnowBarry" Iris said as she and Eddie came through the front door, handing me and Caitlin a large box each. "From me and Eddie. Nice place, ooh and you got puppies!" She squealed as she picked up Lilac (or as Caitlin had begun referring to her as, Baby Princess) and walked off. Lilac currently had a little skater dress on and a small tiara plonked on her head. I told Cait not to!

"Caitlin!"

"Felicity!" Yep there it is. The girly scream of 'I missed you' and 'I love you so much'. Every time they talk on phones or video chats it's the same. I noticed Oliver lurking it the doorway, trying to fix his hearing with a huge box next to his feet. He man-hugged me then carried the abnormally large box through the door.

"The kitchen is in there, Iris and Eddie have just arrived," I said to Oliver as he walked through the house. Ten minutes later Joe and a few guys from the CCPD arrived, followed by a bunch of bubble-gum chewing blondes who neither me nor Caitlin had ever seen. However, as soon as he heard them come through the door, Cisco appeared out of now where, showing them to the living room.

* * *

When everyone had eaten, we were bombarded with mountains of presents which contained clothes, tiny little baby socks and mittens, shoes, slippers, a baby bag from Joe, two walkers pink and blue from Iris and Eddie and a twin pushchair from Oliver and Felicity. Just then, we heard a car roll up and the doorbell rang. Everyone looked puzzled as I rose up from my seat and went to go open the door. Outside there stood an angry looking Dr. Wells who pushed past me and rolled into the living room. I remembered the day he betrayed us like it had happened yesterday.

_"__You. You killed me mother" I shouted as I jabbed my finger angrily in Dr. Wells' direction._

_"__Barry, listen to me. I only did it to give you the drive you needed to become The Flash." I laughed darkly._

_"__You made me waste my life, feel excluded as no-one believed me, the only people I have ever been to really open up to were you, Caitlin and Cisco. I trusted you but you went behind my back and tried to hurt me."_

_"__I was trying to make you better, Barry" I grabbed the thing closest to me, a testube, and hit him on his left temple, creating a long red gash. _

_"__Barry. Barry, calm down." Caitlin said as she and Cisco came into view, frantically trying to calm down my rage._

I glared at his retreating figure as went into the living room to see Caitlin's eyes widen in horror at seeing her former boss. She subconsciously held her stomach as if to protect her children. After Dr. Wells had left STAR labs, Caitlin and Cisco took over together and hired other scientists and got STAR labs started again.

"When you have your babies. I will be waiting. They will have powers which will be greatly useful to me in my latest experiment." He turned round and headed for the door "Be careful, I will come when you least expect" with that he was gone. Cisco, Caitlin and I exchanged a look which we all understood as needing to use our powers to protect our children at all cost.

**Hey guys!**

**Please help me with the babies names because I have no idea what to call them! My friend said that I should call the girl Annabelle but I would like you to help me choose the names.**

**For the girl:**

**Annabelle (Bella, Belle) Jasmine**

**Alice Rosabelle**

**Constance (Connie) Maya**

**Taylor Effie**

**Calista Felicity**

**Auburn Iris **

**The boy:**

**Jayden (Jay) Oliver**

**Niall Emmett**

**Vincent (Vinnie) Austin**

**Isaac Blaine**

**Zachary (Zac) Toby**

**Thomas (Tom) Edward**

**Just review and tell me what names you like the best and you can give me your own suggestions! Thanks!**

**Ella **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N Hey!**

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating in ages but I have had to choose my GCSE options and done lots of revision for lots of tests and had to do tennis, piano and journalism. Anyway the first bit may get a little weird for younger readers but its not too bad.**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Caitlin screamed as the Midwife kept telling her to push and that it will be all fine in the end.

"Caitlin. Cait, look at me" Her watery eyes looked at me unwilling. "It will all be fine, you know it will. But for now, just concentrate on getting our children safely delivered." She nodded slightly and screamed in agony again. I paced back and forth whilst biting my nails nervously while she gave another scream as she pushed and suddenly we heard a tiny strangled scream coming from her direction.

I watched as the Midwife picked up the pink baby and cut the umbilical cord skilfully.

"It's a girl" She said softly while handing me the baby that was wrapped up in a small pink blanket, wriggling her little arms around. Caitlin then screamed agony and I knew that the other baby was on the way.

"Caitlin, you did it before. Come on, just a few more pushes and our baby boy should be here." She screamed loudly before another set of tears were heard. The baby boy was lifted into Caitlin's shaking arms and she held him close to her body as he made funny new born faces. She glanced down at the pouting baby and started cooing over him and welling up while the Midwife cut the alien-looking umbilical cord.

"I don't know what to name them" She said as she looked at them both with a look of awe on her features.

"Well I was thinking-" I started before I was interrupted by Felicity and Oliver crashing through the door with a two large pink and blue trunk suitcases loaded into their arms.

"Hi guys!" Felicity whisper shouted as she looked with love at the surprised babies in our eyes. "We came as soon as Cisco told us that you were going into labour, Caitlin. But before that, we got the stash of baby clothes we had ready for you." With that she plonked the pink one on the chair beside the bed that Caitlin was in and I were perched on while Oliver put the blue one on a table. She hugged Caitlin softly "Congratulations by the way! That was a really long labour too! Thirty-Four hours!"

"Okay, Felicity that's enough now. The woman has just had twins, let her rest." Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist. She rolled her eyes at him just before Cisco came through the door.

"Woah there are my baby niece and nephew!" He shouted, waking the girl who had only just fallen asleep. She started crying uncontrollably so Felicity took her from, rocking her back and forth as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Sorry" Cisco mouthed at Caitlin as she glared at him. "Awww, can I hold him?" he asked as Caitlin handed him the boy.

After hours that seemed to pass like minutes, Felicity and Oliver decided to head back to their hotel and soon after Cisco left to go home. Caitlin was currently passed out in the hospital bed with her babies either side of her. Barry smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple and went out the door to go home.

The car ride felt empty without Caitlin or the babies which is when Barry realised that those children were all he really needed and now his world was complete. While he got ready to go to sleep himself, he made sure that the babies' rooms were ready for them to come home in a few days' time.

* * *

I was stood beside my boy's crib and was touching his small and delicate fingers gently when Barry came through the door.

"I think I have the perfect names for them!" he exclaimed "Zachary, Zac, Jayden Oliver and Jasmine, Minnie, Alice Rosabelle. The just suit them." He said as he looked adoringly at them. I smiled slightly at that.

"I like them" I muttered while I mimicked Barry's facial expression while I looked at the babies while they squirmed in their cribs. It was then when Felicity with Oliver in tow came through the door whilst picking up the suitcases they had left last night.

"Right. Cait, we are getting you out of here. Come on, prison break" I cringed at Felicity's bad joke and went to go and get changed while Barry put the kids in their car seats.

When I came back they were all waiting for me, Barry and Oliver holding each of the car seat thingys. Oliver passed me Jasmine while I mouthed a quiet 'thank you'. As we were signing out at Reception and getting checkups, Cisco came rushing through the revolving doors.

* * *

"Oh man, did I miss The Big Escape" Felicity gestured to him while a playful smirk was plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes at them and went to the car to put Jasmine in. Felicity and Oliver said that they would escort Cisco home (much to Cisco's annoyance).

As we pulled up the drive, which was covered in cars, we gaped at the fairy lights encasing the trees, our porch covered in small candles and the red carpet that lead into the house.

"SURPRISE" Yelled my parents, Joe, Iris and Eddie, guys from the CCPD, Felicity, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Diggle, Layla and Cisco. I took in the various decorations that were scattered all over the kitchen and dining room, balloons weighted with small present weights, ABC cubes, pink and blue ribbons, and a small pile of presents staked next to Team Arrow. We were greeted by the now huge puppies bouncing around us. Barry immediately put Jasmine down and immediately picked up Flash instead, cooing over him while walking into the kitchen. Thea then squealed and ran forward with a box in her hands.

"Caitlin! They are so _cute!" _She said while stroking their small hands. "Here I got you a gift" I unwrapped the satin bow and paper. I found two small boxes which, when I opened, held a small silver bracelet with small crystals for Jasmine and a pair of small dress shoes that would be too big for Zac for another few years.

"Awww, thanks Thea." I said as I hugged her lightly. After that Diggle came forward with Layla behind him. She passed me two boxes which held some small black leather tee-bar shoes for Jasmine and dark blue Roche trainers for Zac. I thanked them and watched Roy come toward me with a large box which had two interactive Winnie-The-Poo toys.

"Caitlin baby!" My mum shouted at me from the other side of the room, sprinting over to give me a mammoth hug which made me stumble back due to the force. "I got the babies coats, gilets, tops, dresses, jeans, skirts, scarfs, sunglasses and-" My exited mum said before I interrupted her.

"Mum. Mum! They have only just been born, why do they need all this stuff?" She just gave me a look.

"Sweetheart, there is much for you to learn. Just because these babies are young does not mean they can't look good. Oh, I got them a years' worth of the same clothes and some more summery clothes too. And I got your dog's coats" I watched as she held up a pink coat rimmed with white fur and a green tartan coat. She bounced off to talk to Felicity while Dad shook Barry's hand firmly, a little too firmly. I laughed and left Barry to deal with it on his own.

Felicity came up to me with the little suitcases that were filled with baby clothes and asked to exchange me for Jasmine. I passed her over and went upstairs to unpack the many clothes I had received off Felicity and my mother. I lay down my head and began to drift to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review to tell me what you though of this chapter and to give me some ideas on what you think should happen.**

**Ella**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N**

**So this get quite smutty at the end so if you do not like that sort of stuff then stop reading at the last line-marker-thing.**

* * *

Dr_ Wells laughed evilly as he held my children close to his body.i reached out to grab them out of his grasp, but a thick sheet of glass blocked my way. I looked around me in desperation and found Barry lying lifeless, back pressed against the wall while blood seeped out pf his pale forehead. I rushed over to him and patted his cheek, forehead and chest, trying to find a heartbeat._

_"__Barry" I whispered in pain "Barry no!" I screamed, my __voice going up an octave_

_I turned to face Dr Wells and said between gritted teeth "You will pay for what you have done!" With that I turned my small balled fists into ice and started to rapidly beat against the glass. It smashed easily but before I could step through the broken glass Dr. Wells had already left with my children in his arms._

_I broke down and started wailing uncontrollably in the lab._

I woke screaming and Barry shaking me.

"Cait! Caitlin!" He said as I started crying, causing him to gather me in his arms as I cried into his bare chest. "Hey it's alright, what was your dream about?"

"Y-You had d-died and Dr. W-Wells took t-the c-children." I whispered while silent tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Shh" Barry muttered into my hair "It is okay. Here, feel my heart beat, I am alive." He said to me as he pressed my hand to his chest which was beating incredibly fast , even for Barry. That made my crying stop completely and was left with only cheeks stinging from the salt of the tears. Jasmine then chose that moment to start crying wildly and would not stop for half an hour, even though Barry and I had tried feeding her, cuddling her and changing her. However, when we found a sleeping Felicity in the guest room cuddling with Oliver we plonked her on her and she immediately stopped, even starting to coo slightly. I smiled as I went out the door to the kitchen to go and get some breakfast.

When I sat at the breakfast bar at the island, Flash tried to desperately grab the sausage from my plate causing me to sigh a little and get Flash some of his dog food. Lilac followed a few metres behind Flash and was eager to get her food.

"Oh, baby I am so sorry I didn't feed you first thing this morning, you must be starving now. I have just been quite caught up with my babies at the minute." I said as I stroked Lilacs head to the tip of her tail, causing her to shiver slightly in pleasure. Barry wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pressed his torso against my back.

"Cait, it is going to be fine. We will get through this. Do you know why?" He asked as I swivelled round in his arms to face him "because we will be together, we will help each other get through this. Looking after two new born babies and the whole Dr. Wells thing." I pressed my head into his chest and kissed the base of his neck.

"I love you." I whispered quietly

"I love you too" I heard through the vibrations of his chest as he kissed my forehead tenderly.

* * *

"Zac!" I shouted upstairs to where my toddler was currently being taught by Barry how to '_get the_ _girls_' at nursery when they start later. "Come down now, Minnie has something she wants to say." I looked disapprovingly at my beautiful three year old daughter who has Barry's deep brown hair, curly and my round hazel eyes and she suddenly found the floor extremely fascinating. As Zac approached her I gave her small sweep to tell her to apologise.

"Zac I am sorry that I froze your tongue to a lamppost and made you run into a letter box because you were too slow and couldn't keep up with me" She finished her well-rehearsed speech with a tinsy bit of improv from which she gained a small look of disapproval from Barry and I. Well mostly me, Barry seemed very proud of his daughter for reaching 478 miles an hour. "Sorry" she muttered again for good measure before I gave her a breakfast of bacon and egg.

After they had finished I put their coats on and ushered them out the door towards the car.

"Bye" I muttered to Barry as I left through the door, with him trying to deepen the kiss "Later" I said and he groaned.

"Kids, no running or ice fights at nursery you know what happened last time" He said quietly so as not to expose our secrets.

The drive to nursery was comfortable and quiet for once with no arguing from either of them.

"Okay, baby make sure you do not challenge your brother to any sort of fight because it may expose which will be very bad" I whispered into Jasmine's ear as I put her down on the ground. "Zac, honey, I trust you to be the responsible one and help Jasmine if she gets picked on so she does not attack anybody. Got that?" I said as I gave them final hugs while unexplained tears stung my eyes.

"Okay Mummy" They said in unison and then left to go find Iris and Eddie's baby, Honey, who was born around half a year after my twins. I watched them fizz off into the crowd of children scared for them and us, are they really ready for a responsibility like this? My phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked the caller ID, Felicity.

"Hello" I said to the microphone as I sat in the car.

"Caitlin! I have had the most amazing idea. We could make the kids suits of their own for when they are older and will want to help you and Barry fight crime and save the world and stuff."

"Woah woah woah. You want my _babies _to fight _crime_?!" I screeched into the phone.

"Look, I already have some ideas for them, just hear me out. Zac's will be a red Flash suit, like Barry's but with a snowflake instead of a lightning bolt and Minnie Mouse's could be a flash suit with a snowflake but in either white or light blue, what do you think?"

"White, contrasts better with the red of Z- no that is not happening never in a million years I say to her.

"Look, Cait, I am gonna do it whether you like it or not so you shou-" I silenced her by hanging up and driving home to Barry.

* * *

He was waiting at the door when I got home and immediately gathered me in his arms and started kissing the nape of my neck.

"Barry, we have to be at work in an hour and a half so can't this wait until later?" I asked as I pulled away slightly, only to be pulled back in by stronger arms.

"Exactly, half an hour is ages" he mumbled into my neck. I finally gave in and kissed him passionately which his responded to with taking me upstairs into our bedroom and placing me underneath his body.

He started unbuttoning my shirt and dragged his mouth down my torso and began sucking at my belly slightly, causing me to groan in a low pitch. This made him smile against my skin and carry on sucking at my spot. I ripped his shirt over his head and felt his toned muscles brush against my stomach. I fiddled with the buckle on his jeans and eased them off while he slipped my shorts off using his teeth. He reverted back to kissing my lips tenderly and pushed his tongue into my open mouth. I pulled off my underwear and he took off his boxers and it began.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you liked the new chapter and sorry it took so long for me to update I have got everything going on at school at the minute mocks, getting bitched about by a certain white haired individual, options, homework, journalism, GCSE prep, friends and everything like that. its really annoying at the minutes because I have to watch The Flash on Wednesday nights instead of Tuesday as I live in England. I will try to get the next chapter of my other story up by Saturday or Sunday and the next chapter for this up around the same time next week. Feel free to review your ideas; it will be a mammoth help to me!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Ella x**


End file.
